jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata
Josuke Higashikata (東方 仗助, Higashikata Jōsuke; Suke — 助 — w jego imieniu można również wymawiać jako "Jo") to główny bohater czwartej części JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Diamond is Unbreakable. Josuke jest uczniem pierwszej klasy szkoły średniej mieszkającym w Morioh. Na samym początku spotyka Jotaro, który informuje go, że jest nieślubnym synem Josepha Joestara. Po śmierci swojego dziadka, Josuke podejmuje się chronienia swojego miasta. Jest użytkownikiem silnego standu, Crazy Diamond, który potrafi naprawić / przywrócić do pierwotnego stanu prawie wszystko. Wygląd Josuke jest wysokim, przystojnym młodzieńcem o przeciętnej budowie. Najważniejszą dla niego cechą jest dobrze utrzymany pompadour, stylizowany na wizerunek nieznanego mężczyzny, który uratował mu życie jako dziecko. Jego pompadour ma tendencję do bycia kolczastym w swoim nastroju, na przykład kiedy jest zirytowany lub zły. Josuke nosi ciemny, zmodyfikowany japoński mundurek szkolny. Jego kurtka dopasowuje się do jego ciała, sięgając do połowy uda, któremu towarzyszy para spodni z szerokimi nogawkami. Trzyma kurtkę rozpiętą i przypiętą na bok, odsłaniając lekki podkoszulek z krótkim zamkiem po obu stronach klatki piersiowej. Josuke nosi wiele metalicznych/złotych emblematów. Po lewej stronie kołnierza nosi zmodyfikowaną kotwicę, a po prawej rząd dwóch małych serc. Przypinanie otwartej kurtki do piersi po prawej to znak pokoju (☮), a po lewej serce (od czasu do czasu zamykające dłoń, jak w kapeluszu Jotaro). Nosi złotą opaskę na obu nadgarstkach, nad rękawami (pod bardziej wyszukanymi kawałkami na kilku ilustracjach). Josuke, człowiek o wyszukanym guście, nosi oryginalne skarpetki pana Junko, czarne buty Bally za 25 000¥ i bieliznę marki Moschino. Najczęstszy schemat kolorów Josuke składa się z ciemnoniebieskiego lub fioletowego munduru i zielonego lub żółtego podkoszulka. Osobowość Josuke to mądry, pewny siebie i odważny nastolatek. Przyjazna i lojalna, jego sympatyczna osobowość pomaga mu zaprzyjaźnić się w całej historii. Podstawową cechą Josuke jest jego ogólna życzliwość, odzwierciedlona w jego Standzie, Crazy Diamond, który naprawia i leczy. Kiedy był dzieckiem, przypadkowy obserwator pomógł uratować gorączkowego Josuke z życzliwości, Josuke podświadomie odzwierciedlił w nim tę życzliwość. Nawet po odkryciu, że jest synem starego Josepha, Josuke myślał przede wszystkim o kłopotach, jakie wyrządził Joestarom i zlekceważył wszelkie roszczenia do dziedzictwa, chcąc jedynie uspokoić swojego biologicznego ojca, że ma się dobrze. Zadowolony z natury Josuke nie jest tak podatny na przemoc jak inni JoJo i może nawet spokojnie tolerować znęcanie się ze strony wyższych klas lub samolubstwa Shigechiego. Josuke jest lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i bliskich; ryzykując życiem po tym, jak Koichiego zostaje trafiony przez Łuk Keicho, i nosi ciało Okuyasu, podczas gdy najwyraźniej nie żyje przez pierwszą część bitwy z Yoshikage Kirą. Kiedy zmarł jego dziadek, Josuke postanowił zostać obrońcą Morioh. Po spotkaniu z kimś w niesprzyjających okolicznościach Josuke będzie na ogół uprzejmy i przyjazny. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Josuke zachowuje się jak nastolatek i poza swoim ogólnym celem ochrony Morioh przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem, obawia się bardziej przyziemnych spraw, takich jak spędzanie czasu ze znajomymi. W konsekwencji Josuke prawie nigdy nie jest widziany sam na ulicach Morioh. Josuke biernie chroni swoje miasto i działa tylko wtedy, gdy jest bezpośrednio pytany przez bardziej proaktywnego Jotaro lub gdy bezpośrednio napotyka użytkownika stojącego. Ciekawy jest fakt, że Josuke szybko bada każde niezwykłe zjawisko, które często prowadzi go do użytkownika Standa. Josuke jest bardzo skłonny do otwartego komunikowania swoich uczuć, wyrażając zdumienie, rozbawienie, strach i gniew, dlatego pojawia się jako głupkowaty człowiek. Wystarczająco skromny, Josuke wyznaje, że jest zdenerwowany wokół sławnych ludzi, decydując się nie iść z Koichim, by najpierw spotkać Rohana Kishibe z powodu jego wielkiej sławy jako mangaki. Josuke obawia się również żółwi i próbował dotknąć żółwia, aby pozbyć się tego strachu. Josuke nie wstydzi się przyznać do swoich ograniczeń i przyznał, że nie wie zbyt wiele o mandze lub nie jest dobry w grach wideo, mimo że nie jest szczęśliwy, że ktoś zna te fakty. W ten sam sposób Josuke stara się żyć z Jotaro, którego podziwia, i wokół niego denerwuje się z obawy, że nie spełni zadania powierzonego mu przez Jotaro. Wykazał również lekki strach przed duchami (na początku), jak pokazano, gdy Koichi zastanawia się, czy widział ducha w domu obok Josuke, a Josuke nerwowo każe mu go wyciąć. Jednak w walce Josuke jest o wiele spokojniejszy i ma niezachwiane zaufanie do Crazy Diamond, ale jego pewność siebie nie rozciąga się na niego, ponieważ Josuke wciąż może być zdenerwowany, jeśli sprawy nie pójdą po jego myśli. Dodatkowo, Terunosuke Miyamoto jest w stanie ujawnić, że jeśli chodzi o język ciała, pierwszą nieświadomą reakcją Josuke, gdy nie ma pewności, jest ugryzienie wargi. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jego postawa będzie mieszać spokój i głupotę, a Josuke może przełączać się między drwiącym grepsem a spokojnym potwierdzeniem sytuacji. Josuke od czasu do czasu rozprasza się w walce, często zastanawiając się nad głupotą sytuacji, w której się obecnie znajduje lub starając się działać świetnie. Nawet jeśli Josuke jest łagodny z natury, nie ma żadnych skrupułów, by brutalnie uderzyć wroga, a w przypadku, gdy ktoś skrzywdzi lub zagrozi członkowi rodziny, Josuke będzie jeszcze bardziej mściwy, ponieważ połączył Angelo ze skałą i Terunosuke z książką. Josuke w najlepszym razie przestrzega prawa, odziedziczył fałszywą stronę swojego ojca, pokazaną przede wszystkim w odniesieniu do wygrywania pieniędzy. Po prawie opróżnieniu swojego konta bankowego na frywolnych wydatkach, Josuke próbuje szybko zdobyć dodatkowe pieniądze. Kiedy on i Okuyasu spotykają Shigechiego, szybko wymyśla plan wykorzystania Harvest Shigechi, aby znaleźć pierwszą odrzuconą zmianę, a następnie odrzucił kupony z całego Morioh, posuwając się nawet do popełnienia zbrodni, aby zarobić pieniądze na zwycięskim bilecie. Podobnie, po spotkaniu z Mikitaką Hazekurą, wykorzystuje swoją zmienną moc Standa, przekonując go, by zamienił się w kości w celu oszukania pieniędzy od Rohana, z którym ma zły związek. Wreszcie, scharakteryzowany jako gest poznania, kradnie portfel Josepha swoim Standem, przywracając go do jego posiadłości z posadzonym tam kawałkiem obrazu. Fakt, że jego Stand może prawie naprawić lub wyleczyć, oznacza, że Josuke może uciec od zniszczenia własności lub narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo kogoś, dlatego nie jest on tak naprawdę zaniepokojony konsekwencjami prawnymi jego działań, ponieważ będą one bez konsekwencji, przynajmniej dla mu. Jeśli chodzi o kobiety, jest umiarkowany między Josephem a Jotaro. Nie flirtuje bezlitośnie i nie jest zboczony jak Joseph, ale kiedy dziewczyny w jego pobliżu wyrażają zainteresowanie nim, pochlebiają mu i pokazał, że dobrze się dogaduje ze swoimi koleżankami i wielbicielkami. Nie odpycha ich jak Jotaro, ale nie nieustannie flirtuje i nie ściga żadnej. Kiedy Jotaro prosi Josuke o polowanie, Josuke początkowo wierzy, że ma na myśli polowanie na dziewczyny i mówi z rumieńcem i uśmiechem, że jest bardziej miłym facetem. Wydaje się jednak, że jest skłonny je uderzyć, jeśli są wrogami, ponieważ zagroził, że zabije Yukako, jeśli spróbuje zrobić coś Koichiemu, która miała obsesję. Choć wyraża zainteresowanie kobietami, nie jest to jego główny priorytet. Jako hasło, Josuke często mówi po angielsku „Świetnie”. On również wyświetla dziwne dziwactwo za każdym razem, gdy wymawia japońskie wyrażenie kakkoii (か っ こ い い), męski komplement zasadniczo oznaczający „cool”, gdzie zawsze wymawia go dziwnie jak „Kappyoii” lub „Kacchoii”. Te błędne wymowy są tłumaczone jako „kewl” w angielskich napisach Crunchyroll. W kwintesencji idiosynkrazji Josuke reaguje z uwagą na komentarze, lekceważąc jego fryzurę; co Koichi interpretuje jako Josuke reagując na obelgi wobec swojego zbawiciela, chociaż Josuke osobiście twierdzi, że nie zna powodu swojego gniewu. Po zniewadze Josuke automatycznie wchodzi w ślepą furię, niezależnie od okoliczności i rozmówców, i staje się znacznie bardziej niegrzeczny i brutalny. Po pierwsze, wyzywający górnik, któremu początkowo defensywny Josuke zostaje uderzony i nadepnął, zanim jego nos zostanie przywrócony przez Crazy Diamonda niewłaściwie i na czas nieokreślony, z powodu nastroju Josuke. Później, podczas walki z Rohanem, próbując zmanipulować Josuke, by wpatrywał się w jego Stand, otwarcie szydząc z jego włosów, Josuke wpada w szał; lądowanie Rohana w szpitalu na miesiąc przerwy. Zdolności i Moce Główny artykuł'': Crazy Diamond'' Stand Josuke, Crazy Diamond, może przywracać rzeczy (i organizmy) do ich poprzedniego stanu. Jest w stanie naprawić obrażenia i leczyć rany. Potrafi również przywrócić przedmmiot do jego komponentów (np. drewniany stół do tarcicy). Dzięki temu, Crazy Diamond może wykonać szereg ciekawych wyczynów; w tym uwięzić (część) wroga przez naprawienie wokół niego kawałków rozbitego obiektu (np. butelki); i śledzić, na przykład poprzez przywrócenie oderwanego fragmentu ubrania, który próbuje się ponownie przyłączyć. Jednak ten Stand nie jest bez ograniczeń: Crazy Diamond może tylko przywrócić stan, nie życie, stąd martwe ciało nadal pozostanie martwe, nawet po „naprawieniu” przez moc Crazy Diamond. Ponadto, uzdrawiająca moc nie może być użyta przez Josuke na samym sobie, a ściślej mówiąc, na czymkolwiek, co może być uważane za część jego obecnego ja, ciała lub nawet własnych ubrań. Opanowanie Josuke wykazuje dużą biegłość w używaniu Crazy Diamond w walce. Dzięki swojej wielkiej sprawności fizycznej, Josuke może użyć pięści Crazy Diamond, aby wykonać kreatywne i niestandardowe taktyki, np. przedrzeć się przez ścianę i ją później naprawić, aby uniknąć ataku. Co więcej, zostało pokazane, że jest w stanie rzucać pociski z wielką wydajnością dzięki świetnej precyzji i sile swojego Standu. Dodatkowo, Josuke pokazał, że używa swojej pozornie ograniczonej mocy do szerokiej gamy celów taktycznych. Moc Szalonego Diamentu w naprawianiu czegokolwiek sprawia, że Josuke jest wielkim uzdrowicielem tak długo, jak długo może dotrzeć do swoich sojuszników przed śmiercią i dzięki temu pracuje wyjątkowo dobrze z partnerem. Ponieważ może łamać przedmioty i naprawiać je, Josuke liberalnie łamie wszystko, aby dostać coś, czego chce, na przykład bardziej korzystne położenie lub kluczowy przedmiot, jak paliwo do motocykla, użyć cennego przedmiotu jako dźwigni, a nawet zniszczyć motocykl, aby uniknąć wózek dla dziecka; następnie naprawia wszystko, co złamał, anulując wszelkie konsekwencje, jakie miałoby jego wybryki. Josuke może łatwo wykorzystać środowisko na swoją korzyść dzięki Crazy Diamond. Jego zdolność do naprawy sprawia, że może on manipulować środowiskiem do pewnego punktu, tworząc tarczę z betonu i położyć pułapkę z połamanymi kawałkami obiektu tylko po to, by naprawić go wokół wroga. Zwiększa się także śmiertelność pocisku, ponieważ może on stworzyć efekt bumerangu, zmuszając do powrotu do niego kawałek, uderzając wroga od tyłu. Osobiste Josuke jest sprytny, pewny siebie i odważny, posiada znaczną płynną inteligencję i chęć zwycięstwa; podobnie jak jego ojciec. Inteligencja: Josuke jest niezwykle szybki, by stanąć na nogi niemal w każdej sytuacji, ponieważ jest bardzo świadomy najbliższego otoczenia, a także własnych możliwości. Jest biegły w wykorzystywaniu wszystkiego, co ma w zasięgu ręki, do radzenia sobie z problemami, które są w zasięgu ręki, i okazuje się, że jest w stanie zaplanować kilka kroków do przodu, widząc zachowanie i nawyk przeciwnika. Josuke jest bardzo pewny swoich zdolności do tego stopnia, że twierdzi, że nie ma nic, co Crazy Diamond (pośrednio odnosząc się do siebie) nie może naprawić, i wyraża łagodne rozczarowanie po wymyśleniu tego, co uważałby za jeden z takich problemów. W wyniku jego intelektu Josuke może być całkiem przebiegły; manipulowanie, kłamanie i oszukiwanie innych od czasu do czasu, aby osiągnąć pewne egoistyczne cele. Siła fizyczna: Josuke posiada znaczne zdolności sportowe. Pokazano mu raz, że z powodzeniem ścigał poruszający się autobus na długich dystansach całkowicie na piechotę i może bez trudu poradzić sobie z ciężkim motocyklem po raz pierwszy i jedyny na nim, osiągając wiele innych profesjonalnych wyczynów podczas szybkiego pościgu w próbach aby uniknąć bezpośrednich kontaktów z wrogiem goniącym za nim. Najbardziej znana demonstracja fizycznej wytrzymałości Josuke jest pokazana, gdy wytrzymuje ekspozycję na kilka eksplozji generowanych przez Killer Queen Yoshikage Kiry, doznając ciężkich obrażeń i utraty krwi, ale pozostając wystarczająco świadomym, by myśleć o środkach zaradczych i taktyce. Historia Dzieciństwo Josuke najwyraźniej rozwinął swój Stand poza ekranem podczas wydarzeń w części 3, kiedy Jotaro Kujo i jego towarzysze udali się do Egiptu, aby zabić DIO. W wyniku przebicia Strzałą przez DIO, Josuke, posiadający Linię Krwi Joestara, która biegnie w ciele Jonathana, rozwija Stand, ale cierpi na gorączkę, nie podobnej do gorączki Holy. Następnie zostaje uratowany przez ucznia z liceum z pompadourem, który rzuca płaszcz pod samochód matki, aby pozwolić swojemu samochodowi bezpiecznie przejechać przez śnieg. To inspiruje podziw Josuke dla mężczyzny z pompadourem. Diamond is Unbreakable (1999) Spotkanie Jotaro W kwietniowe popołudnie w 1999 roku Josuke zostaje skonfrontowany z Jotaro, bohaterem Stardust Crusaders. Mężczyzna ujawnia się jako bratanek Josuke. Josuke był w rzeczywistości produktem nielegalnego romansu Josepha Joestara z japonką Tomoko Higashikatą. Josuke nie wydawał się zaskoczony wiadomością; poinformował Jotaro, że już dawno zaakceptował okoliczności jego narodzin. Jednakże Jotaro popełnia niefortunny błąd obrażając fryzurę Josuke, powodując, że atakuje Jotaro w przypływie wściekłości. Jotaro zwraca uwagę na jego Stand Crazy Diamond, który posiada prędkość i moc dopasowaną do Star Platinum. Dalej mówi Josuke o drugim powodzie, dla którego przybył do Morioh: zły zabójca o imieniu Angelo jest na wolności i ma Standa, który może pogorszyć sytuację. Jotaro ostrzega Josuke (i Koichiego Hirose, który akurat jest w pobliżu), aby uważali na wszelkie oznaki tego człowieka. Następnie udaje się do Budogaoki, gdzie dołącza do pierwszej klasy 1-B wraz z Koichim. Pierwsza walka Josuke W drodze do domu Josuke wpada na rabunek w supermarkecie i ratuje przetrzymywaną kobietę. Okazuje się, że złodziej był pod wpływem Angelo i jego wodnego Standa Aqua Necklace. Rozgniewany ingerencją Josuke, Angelo przysięga znaleźć dom Josuke'a i zabić jego rodzinę. Następnego dnia Josuke udaje mu się raz schwytać, ale Angelo zręcznie zmienia swojego Standa, by naśladował zawartowść butelki brandy i podstępem zabija dziadka Josuke, Ryohei Higashikatę. Ryohei umiera, a nawet umiejętności Crazy Diamond nie mogłyby go ożywić. Josuke postanawia chronić Morioh na miejscu swojego dziadka. On i Jotaro założyli obóz w domu Higashikata, pijąc i jedząc tylko butelkowaną wodę i konserwy przez trzy dni. Kiedy zaczyna padać, Angelo przenosi swój Stand na krople deszczu i zaczął gotować wodę w domu. Wkrótce wszędzie pojawia się para, a zagrożenie Aqua Necklace jest nieuchronne. Jednak Josuke celowo dopuszcza Aqua Necklace w swoim ciele, połykając strzępione kawałki gumowej rękawicy, którą później zwraca, by zatrzymać pułapkę wroga. Zbliżając się do Anjuro, Josuke i Jotaro dowiadują się o tajemniczym użytkowniku Standa, który użył Strzały, aby obudzić Stand, po czym Josuke łączy ciało Angelo ze skałą, tworząc lokalny punkt orientacyjny. Bracia Nijimura Pewnego dnia Josuke i Koichi zauważają podejrzany dom w drodze do szkoły, pozornie rozbity i opuszczony. Dom okazuje się być rezydencją braci, Okuyasu i Keicho Nijimury, dwóch użytkowników Standa. Następuje walka, gdy Keicho strzela w Koichiego Strzałą, i chociaż Josuke szybko pokonuje Okuyasu, Keicho jest twardszym przeciwnikiem. Niemniej jednak Josuke udaje się wykorzystać przeciwko niemu Bad Company Keicho i wygrywa. Josuke i Koichi następnie odkrywają ojca Nijimury na strychu, teraz głupiego potwora, który, jak ujawnia Keicho, stara się zabić, aby zakończyć jego cierpienie. Josuke udaje się udowodnić, że ojciec wciąż ma w nim poczucie, że może być lekarstwo na jego stan. Jednak trójka zostaje nagle zaatakowana przez Red Hot Chili Pepper, a Keicho zostaje zabity, uderzając w Okuyasu. Red Hot Chili Pepper ucieka następnie z Łukiem i Strzałą. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Kiedy Okuyasu i Koichi padają ofiarą Standa Tamamiego, ratuje ich, ujawniając, że kot Koichiego podbiegł do zabawki i uzdrawia ząb Tamamiego. Jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi Tamami wręczył Koichiemu swoją torbę. Surface Informacje z przesłuchania Tamamiego Kobayashiego, Josuke i Koichiego dotyczą studenta trzeciego roku z ich szkoły średniej Toshikazu Hazamady. Stand Hazamady, Surface, przybiera wygląd Josuke i wyrusza na zabójstwo Kujo Jotaro. Z pomocą Koichiego udaje się spotkać Jotaro przed Hazamadą i fałszywym Josuke. Podczas gdy Surface krótko udało się zdobyć kontrolę nad ciałem Josuke, Hazamada zostaje zaatakowany przez dwóch zbirów, których wcześniej rozgniewał, i wkrótce został znokautowany przez pięści Josuke. Josuke niszczy również drewniany korpus, którego używał Surface. Porwanie Koichiego Hirose Po intensywnej deklaracji miłości Yukako Yamagishi, Koichi zwierza się z kłopotów swoim przyjaciołom Josuke i Okuyasu. Doradzają, że aby zmusić Yukako do utraty zainteresowania nim, musi ją przekonać, że nie jest wart jej czasu. Josuke próbuje rozpowszechniać pogłoski, że Koichi jest drobnym złodziejem i oszustem. Niestety, powoduje to dokładne przeciwieństwo zamierzonego efektu, a Koichi zostaje porwany przez Yukako i zabrany do rezydencji na drugim końcu Morioh. Kiedy następnego ranka Koichiego nie można znaleźć, Josuke zakłada, że coś jest nie tak. On i Okuyasu znajdują rozpaczliwy telefon Koichiego i przybywają w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak pokonuje Yukako swoim nowym i ulepszonym Standem. Trattoria Trussardi Pewnego popołudnia Okuyasu i Josuke odkrywają nową restaurację. Po naleganiach Okuyasu postanowili wreszcie ją sprawdzić. Szef kuchni i kelner Tonio Trussardi wita ich, obiecując wyjątkowy kurs włoskiego leczenia bezsenności Okuyasu i innych dolegliwości. Podejrzenia Josuke rosną, gdy naczynie Okuyasu wywołuje różne dziwne zjawiska na jego ciele i wpada do kuchni, by stawić czoła Tonio. Jednak Tonio okazuje się być nieszkodliwy i krzyżuje się tylko z Josuke za wejście do kuchni bez mycia rąk. Po wyjaśnieniu nieporozumienia Josuke i Okuyasu przedstawiają się Tonio jako inni użytkownicy Standa. Chociaż Josuke jest zmuszony do czyszczenia całej kuchni Tonio od góry do dołu, ponieważ włamał się bez respektowania właściwej higieny. Poszukiwanie Red Hot Chili Pepper Pewnego wieczoru Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper pojawia się w telewizorze Josuke i szuka walki. Chociaż Crazy Diamond jest pozornie silniejszy i szybszy, Red Hot Chili Pepper udaje się go pokonać na krótko i ucieka. Następnego dnia Josuke, Koichi i Okuyasu dowiadują się od Jotaro, że ojciec Josuke, Joseph, wykończy użytkownika Standu, ale Red Hot Chili Pepper podsłuchuje ich i ucieka. W porcie, podczas gdy Jotaro i Okuyasu spotykają się z Josephem na jego łodzi, aby go ochronić, Josuke napotyka użytkownika Red Hot Chili Pepper, Akire Otoishiego. Chociaż Red Hot Chili Pepper jest najpotężniejszy, Josuke udaje się uwięzić ją w oponie, a następnie rozpuścić jej elektryczność w oceanie, pokonując ją. Później, chociaż Akirze udaje się zbliżyć do Josepha, zostaje pokonany przez Okuyasu, a Josuke spotyka swojego obcego ojca. Relacje Sojusznicy *Koichi Hirose: Josuke jest bliskim przyjacielem Koichiego i często troszczy się o jego dobre samopoczucie. Kiedy Koichi staje się ofiarą intensywnego uczucia Yukako wobec niego, Josuke podejmuje kroki, aby Koichi wydawał się mniej atrakcyjny. Josuke szanuje męstwo Koichiego w straszliwych czasach i postrzega go jako dobrego przyjaciela i godnego sprzymierzeńca, ufającego mu w różnych bitwach. *Okuyasu Nijimura: Początkowo Josuke i Okuyasu spotkali się jako wrogowie, ale po wysłuchaniu historii i motywów Okuyasu Josuke staje się z nim najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Oboje często spędzają czas ze sobą i doświadczają codziennych nieszczęść. Często spotykają lub walczą z użytkownikami Standa, takimi jak Tonio, Otoishi, Shigechi, Mikitaka, Toyohiro i Kira. Mają tak silną więź, że kiedy Okuyasu został zaatakowany i prawie zabity przez Kirę, Josuke odmówił opuszczenia go, chociaż wydawało się, że Okuyasu nie żyje, a przeciągnięcie jego ciała spowolniło Josuke. *Rohan Kishibe: Josuke i Rohan początkowo spotkali się jako wrogowie, ponieważ Rohan prawie zabił Koichiego i Okuyasu. Josuke następnie obraża go Rohan i uderza go w oślepioną wściekłość. Chociaż ich poglądy na siebie nawzajem schładzają się, nie widzą się wzajemnie przyjaźnie. Rohan staje się podejrzliwy w związku z próbami oszukania przez Josuke pieniędzy, a Josuke staje się podejrzliwy wobec prób zemsty Rohana. Mimo to obaj mają żałosny szacunek i wzajemne zaufanie. Ze względu na ich kontrastujące osobowości, Rohan miał trudności z wysłuchaniem Josuke podczas walki z Highway Star i uratował życie Josuke, ryzykując własne. Josuke zaczął później szanować Rohana i ryzykował życiem, szukając Yuya Fungami w nadziei na uratowanie Rohana. Chociaż Josuke uleczył mały palec Rohana podczas ich gry w Cee-lo, a następnie uzdrowił go ponownie po Highway Star, Rohan wpada w złość, ponieważ nigdy nie poprosił o to Josuke. *Mikitaka Hazekura: Josuke i Mikitaka widzą się jako bliscy przyjaciele. Mikitaka jest szczególnie wdzięczny Josuke za „uratowanie życia” poprzez znalezienie go w kręgu zbożowym i odciągnięcie go od głośnych syren później. Josuke nie waha się, czy Mikitaka użyje swojej zdolności do próby wyłudzenia pieniędzy od Rohana, ale martwi się, gdy Mikitaka wykazuje oznaki choroby i próbuje zwrócić uwagę na dobro swojego przyjaciela. Ponadto Josuke zostaje poruszony, gdy Mikitaka oferuje poświęcenie swojej wolności, aby uratować Josuke przed Super Fly podczas ich walki z Toyohiro, i robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby go uratować. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, obaj są dobrymi lojalnymi przyjaciółmi, którzy stoją obok siebie. *Wybawca Josuke: W przeszłym incydencie, w którym Josuke miał gorączkę, a samochód, którym jechała jego mama, utknął w śnieżycy, nienazwany uczeń z pompadourem zdjął płaszcz i umieścił go pod samochodem. W ten sposób samochód był w stanie wystartować i bezpiecznie przejechać płaszcz, gdy uczeń pchał samochód od tyłu. To spowodowało, że Josuke spojrzał na ucznia jako wzór do naśladowania, a więc stylizował swoje włosy w podobny sposób i żył swoim życiem, opierając się na tym, jak wierzył, że jego bohater będzie działał. Podziw Josuke jest tak silny, że gdy ktoś obraża jego pompadour, Josuke bierze to za zniewagę swojego bohatera i bije tego, kto obrażał jego włosy. *Yukako Yamagishi: Obaj nie zaczęli od dobrych warunków z powodu początkowej obsesji i porwania Koichiego przez Yukako. Kiedy Josuke zobaczył ją ponownie, zagroził, że ją zabije, jeśli zrobi coś Koichiemu, choć obiecała, że tego nie zrobi. Obaj mieli związek, w którym nie dbają o siebie nawzajem, ale po tym, jak ona i Koichi zaczęli się spotykać, Josuke widział jak wisiał z nią i Okuyasu w kawiarni w rozdziale 371 (zwłaszcza bez Koichiego). *Shigekiyo Yangu: Początkowo Shigekiyo przyjaźnił się z Josuke i Okuyasu, ponieważ cieszył się, że może poznawać nowych przyjaciół. Josuke i Okuyasu określali go mianem „Shigechi”. Razem postanowili wykorzystać moce Shigechiego na swoją korzyść, aby zarobić trochę łatwych pieniędzy. Jednakże, kiedy Shigechi zachłapał się i nie dotrzymał obietnicy dzielenia się taką samą ilością pieniędzy z Josuke i Okuyasu, doprowadziło to do konfrontacji. Josuke i Okuyasu zdołali go pokonać, a Shigechi zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi. Josuke nadal był zirytowany chciwością, ale po tym, jak dowiedział się, że Shigechi został zamordowany przez Kirę, przysiągł zemścić się za niego. *Yuya Fungami: Początkowo obaj zaczęli jako wrogowie, kiedy Yuya używał swojego Standa do absorbowania składników odżywczych zarówno od Rohana, jak i od niego. Odkąd został ranny, Josuke uzdrowił rany tak, że będzie to „uczciwa walka”, a następnie natychmiast uderzył go kilka razy, wyrzucając go przez okno. Jednakże, kiedy Terunosuke pojmał Koichiego, Josuke udał się do Yuy'y, aby pomóc odnaleźć Koichiego z jego zmysłem węchu w zamian za uzdrowienie ran przez Josuke. Yuya zgodził się, ale stwierdził, że nie pomoże walczyć z użytkownikiem Standa. Mimo to Yuya postawił swoje życie na linii, by uratować Josuke i Koichiego, zdobywając szacunek Josuke'a. Obaj wkrótce stali się przyjaciółmi. *Reimi Sugimoto: Podczas gdy Josuke nie miał zbyt wielu interakcji z Reimi, tak samo jak z Rohanem i Koichim, wciąż wydawało się, że troszczy się o nią i żal mu jej stanu. Nie bał się jej, mimo początkowego strachu przed duchami. Wysłuchał jej rady na temat seryjnego zabójcy, stojącego użytkownika Kiry, i pożegnał się z nią, kiedy wyszła. *Hayato Kawajiri: Hayato dowiedział się, że jego ojciec został zastąpiony przez Kirę i kiedy próbował ujawnić Kirę, został uratowany przez Josuke. Doradzał Josuke podczas jego walki z Kirą, mimo że nie miał Standa, na przykład ujawniając słabość umiejętności Kiry. Josuke z kolei podziwia odwagę Hayato, na przykład kiedy pozwala sobie na wystrzelenie bomby na ciało Okuyasu w miejsce Josuke, jak Hayato widzi Josuke i jego sojuszników jako jedyny sposób na zatrzymanie Kiry. Odegrał ważną rolę w pomocy Josuke w walce z Kirą, podczas gdy Josuke chronił go, stając się przyjaciółmi w tym procesie. Rodzina *Tomoko Higashikata: Josuke jest bardzo blisko swojej matki, ponieważ jej emocje wobec Józefa są powodem jego wrogości wobec ojca. Uważa ją za silną kobietę i oboje głęboko się kochają. Chociaż kocha swoją matkę, może być zirytowany jej surowością, taką jak nakazanie mu wcześniejszego pójścia do łóżka lub zablokowanie jego konta bankowego po tym, jak dowiedział się, że zarobił 1 miliard jenów. Obie działają ze sobą bardzo nieformalnie. *Ryohei Higashikata: Josuke szanuje dziadka ze strony matki i patrzy na niego z powodu zawodu policjanta. Obaj są bardzo blisko, a Ryohei ma zwyczaj żartować z Josuke. Kiedy został zabity przez Angelo, Josuke zemścił się, łącząc Angelo ze skałą na wieczność, aby został w mieście, którego chronił jego dziadek. *Jotaro Kujo: Pomimo walki z Jotaro, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, Josuke szybko zaczął mu ufać, zwłaszcza po walce z Angelo i po tym, jak Jotaro mówi mu szczegóły dotyczące użytkowników Standów w Morioh. Później, gdy Jotaro zabiera go na polowanie, Josuke szybko akceptuje i ufa swojej strategii. Zespół również walczy przeciwko Yoshikage Kira. Chociaż Josuke jest wujem Jotaro, patrzy na Jotaro jako mentora, podczas gdy Jotaro troszczy się o Josuke jako młodszego brata, choć jest też lekko zirytowany temperamentem Josuke i umiejętnościami Standa. Oba zostały opisane jako mające wzajemne zaufanie i szacunek, choć Josuke ma tendencję do odczuwania presji ze strony Jotaro z powodu jego większego doświadczenia i siły. Patrzy także na Jotaro, który nazywa swoje Star Platinum niepokonanym podczas walki z Akirą Otoishi i ponownie podczas walki z Yoshihiro Kirą. *Joseph Joestar: Przed spotkaniem ze swoim ojcem Josuke wolał po prostu odejść, ponieważ uważał, że jest już za późno, by Jospeh mógł się z nim związać. Josuke twierdzi, że go nie nienawidzi, ale byłoby mu niezręcznie spotykać się z nim teraz i wolałby, żeby zostawił je w spokoju, jak zawsze. Jednak walczy z Otoishim, aby chronić życie Josepha, ponieważ wierzy, że zobaczy złe sny, jeśli nie będzie w stanie pomóc ojcu. Kiedy Joseph po raz pierwszy przybywa do Morioh ze złamaną laską, Josuke pomaga mu także chodzić, trzymając go za rękę zamiast ją naprawiać. Widząc silne pragnienie Josepha, by pomóc ludziom, gdy naraził swoje życie na ocalenie Shizuki, Josuke zaczyna się do niego rozgrzewać. Pod koniec mangi z radością przyjmuje ojca, choć wciąż kradnie jego portfel. *Shizuka Joestar: Kiedy on i Joseph znaleźli ją, byli zaskoczeni jej mocami i starali się o nią zadbać i znaleźć rodziców. Josuke był zaniepokojony, gdy jej moc sprawiła, że ona i wszystko wokół niej stało się niewidzialne i zrobili wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby upewnić się, że jest nienaruszona. On również uważa ją za uroczą. Biorąc pod uwagę ograniczone interakcje między nimi, można bezpiecznie założyć, że obie się dogadują, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy są rodzeństwem (jak później Joseph adoptuje Shizukę). Wrogowie *Yoshikage Kira: Po tym, jak Kira zabił Shigechiego, Josuke przysiągł pomścić go i poczuł urazę wobec Kiry. Podczas gdy Josuke nienawidził Kiry, ten nie myślał zbytnio o Josuke i jako o wrogu, wolał unikać konfrontacji z nim. Jednak podczas ich ostatecznej bitwy Kira zauważył, że zdolność Josuke do naprawiania rzeczy była idealnym przeciwnikiem zdolności Killer Queen. Po uświadomieniu sobie, że Josuke jest najbardziej przerażającą osobą, która przeszkadza mu w spokoju, a nie Jotaro, Kira był bardziej ostrożny podczas walki. *Yoshihiro Kira: Ponieważ Yoshihiro jest największym sojusznikiem Yoshikage, Josuke i Yoshihiro są wrogami. Josuke ma pretensje do Yoshihiro, który zrobił kilka prób zabicia Josuke, w tym zaatakowania go swoim Standem i stworzenia kilku użytkowników Standa. Josuke udaje się zabić Yoshihiro przez oszukanie Yoshikage, który nieświadomie sprawia, że jego ojciec eksploduje. *Anjuro Katagiri: Ze względu na zamordowanie dziadka przez Angelo Josuke gardził nim i złożył przysięgę, że będzie chronił Morioh przed przestępcami takimi jak on. Josuke zemścił się później, zamieniając Angelo w skałę. *Akira Otoishi: Z empatii dla Okuyasu tracącego brata przez Otoishiego, Josuke nie lubił go i wiedział, że musi zostać zatrzymany. Podczas konfrontacji z Josuke w jego własnym domu Otoishi nie doceniał swoich umiejętności i myślał, że może pokonać Josuke tylko swoim małym palcem. Gdy Otoishi grozi zamordowaniem Josepha, Josuke walczy z nim poważnie i po jego porażce Otoishi współpracuje, pozostając w więzieniu z obawy przed polowaniem na Jotaro. *Terunosuke Miyamoto: Aby zwabić Josuke, Terunosuke uwięził matkę Josuke i Koichiego w kawałkach papieru. Josuke był rozgniewany za to, że jest kimś, kto przyjmuje ludzi jako zakładników, zwłaszcza jego matkę. Josuke zemścił się później, zamieniając Terunosuke w książkę i zostawiając go w bibliotece Morioh. *Keicho Nijimura: Josuke i Keicho spotkali się jako wrogowie z powodu zaangażowania tego ostatniego w narażenie ludności Morioha na niebezpieczeństwo i postrzelenie Koichiego w gardło. Podczas gdy Josuke nie znosił bezczelności Keicho wobec własnego brata, czuł się współczujący dla braci po tym, jak dowiedział się o losie ojca, uznając przyzwoitość w Keicho i oferując rozejm. Keicho, nękany myślą o swoich przeszłych zbrodniach, odrzucił rozejm i został wkrótce zabity przez Otoishi. *Toyohiro Kanedaichi: Początkowo działając przyjaźnie wobec Josuke, Toyohiro ujawnia, że jego dobroć była tylko sztuczką w próbie zabicia go. Po krótkiej walce Toyohiro mówi Josuke i innym, że jest uwięziony na swoim stanowisku i właśnie próbuje uciec. Następnie opuścił całą wrogość wobec Josuke i jego przyjaciół i poinformował go, że Koichi został zaatakowany przez innego użytkownika Standa.